Palabras
by caramel dreams
Summary: en un momento se dice mas de tres palabras, las palabras que dices te definen. pero también la palabras unen y enamoran, las palabras son capaz de unir a dos personas, son capaz de despertar la curiosidad, las palabras que Emil les dice Xiang están llenas de cariño y amor sincero, las palabras que Xiang les dice a Emil están llenas de Pasión y erotismo romántico lingüístico.
1. la seducción de las palabras

**P**alabras.

**C**apitulo I

**L**a seducción de las palabras:

I

Mi mama me había dicho que el amor esa como la nieve, blanco, puro, hermoso. Me conto que existen tantos tipos de amores y que cada uno es más sublime y etéreo que el anterior.

Siempre soñé con un romance de ensueño como los que me contaba mi madre, solo que esto desapareció a medida del tiempo. Fui creciendo y dejando de ser un niño pequeño que se ilusionaba e impresionaba con todo. Es normal, la gente cambia y lo que te gustaba de un momento a otro se vuelven cosas irrelevantes.

Aun conservo los libros de mamá, esas novelas de drama donde el amor luce tan perfecto que es tan surrealista para mi gusto, a veces hay que centrarse en cosas más importantes y dejar de fantasear con amores de ensueño.

El amor, no es más que una palabra elocuente.

-que te paso, antes solías ser tan lindo y tierno.- Dormía pero lo escuche perfectamente, La cama crujió al sentir el peso de mi hermano en ella. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, no quería levantarme, estaba cansado.

-otra vez te quedaste leyendo hasta tarde.-toco mis cabellos con delicadeza y sentí como un suspira se escapaba de sus labios.

-me iré, estaré en Dinamarca unos días, no te preocupes.

-quien dijo que lo estaba.

-oh hasta que despertaste.

-supongo que no es muy fácil dormir mientras alguien te está manoseando.

-si lo dices de esa forma suena como algo incestuoso.-aaah Lukas es imposible, me acomode en la cama descobijándome, me estremecí un poco por el frio pero lo deje pasar.

Mire a Lukas, tenía la mirada perdida como en esos libros de mamá, donde el protagonista recuerda aun amor inalcanzable y sufre por eso, porque sus sueños de estar con esa persona especial son vilmente frustrados nada más y nada menos que por la vida y él no puede hacer nada.

-a veces pienso que es un sueño.

-el que.

-el hecho de regresar al lugar de mis dolencias.

-Mathias no está muerto Lukas.-sonrió justo al oír eso, ¿es que era tan difícil superar una ruptura?, es decir, ¿en las novelas y cuentos todos sufren de esa manera? en serio ¿existe algo tan cruel para dejarte así de nostálgico por tres años?

-es como si lo estuviera, él está casado.

-pero vivo, oye crees que lo volverás a ver.-le dije mientras me acomodaba más cerca de él, no era mi intención echar más sal a la herida, pero parte de ese niño curioso seguía ahí, vivo el alguna parte de mi subconsciente.

-joder Emil, no lo sé, las cosas no son tan fáciles.-se paró de la cama y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación colocando su mano en la manilla, me miro de reojo y dulcemente me sonrió.- quisiera verle y decirle que le extraño.

-tu no serias capaz.

-lo se.-salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-hasta luego.-dije en cuanto lo vi salir de la alcoba

Me levante y me dispuse a comenzar mi día. Es fin de semana se supone que no hay mucho que hacer tal vez leer un libro en el parque, pasear en bicicleta, sacar al gato (bueno supongo que no está en la edad en que le den un paseo, aún es muy pequeño).

No soy un chico muy sociable, mis amigos son los amigos de mi hermano (algunos) y mi familia me da mucha libertad que no aprovecho en absoluto, mi madre cree firmemente en la filosofía de "dejar que los hijos conozcan el mundo por ellos mismos". Aunque ni Lukas ni yo somos muy aventureros (menos trabajo para ella).

A la final me decidí por el libro en el parque (pedalear me cansa las piernas y después me da mucho sueño).

Baje las escaleras con cuidado no me había dado cuenta pero Lukas me levanto realmente temprano y suponía que papá aun debería estar durmiendo.

Sentí un dulce aroma que provenía de la cocina y fui directo a ella, mamá estaba cocinando unos panqueques que lucían deliciosos.

-son para mí.-dije con sarcasmo mientras observaba el plato perfectamente decorado de panqueques para mi padre.

-Emil no deberías levantarte tan temprano un domingo.

-desayuno a la cama, estoy celoso.-le sonreí y ella a mí, mi mamá y yo somos como los mejores amigos, no hay nadie en el mundo que me conozca más que ella, bueno es mi madre después de todo.

-te llevaría desayuno a ti también pero eso sería mal criarte.

-pero papá.

-con él es diferente a el ya lo crio su madre.

-la abuela Lis.-hizo una especie de mueca.

-no la nombres que luego la invocas ajajaja.

Nos reímos un rato, desayune y me despedí con un beso en su mejilla.

Era una sensación tan maravillosa sentir la brisa fresca de la mañana golpear mi rostro, pero mientras estaba caminando tranquilamente un chico llamo mi atención.

Estaba de cuclillas observando una flor, el viento movía sus cabellos con una gracia tan digna de una película hollywoodense y su rostro precia sacado de alguno de esos dramas asiáticos que te hacen llorar a mares, en conclusión un ser hermoso.

Volteo a verme, supongo que pudo sentir como lo inspeccionaba con la mirada, sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en mí.

Me sonrió de manera un tanto coqueta, algo que me hizo sentir incómodo y se acercó a mi si borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

-disculpa es que no pude evitar pensar que tienes un color de ojos realmente exótico.

Me sorprendí un poco no era realmente lo que me esperaba, aun así es normal la gente suele mirarme fijo por lo mismo. Repito no es nada cómodo- es amatista.

-ya veo pensé que era más común en mujeres que hombres, a menos que.

-soy un chico.-no iba a dejar que se hiciera la idea equivocada.

-jeje solo estaba jugando contigo y dime que te trae por este parque nunca te había visto aquí.

-estas bromeando-su mirada era seria, suspire-yo soy el que no te ha visto, vengo aquí diariamente a leer un rato o pasear en bicicleta.

-oh en serio no te abras confundido.- negué con la cabeza.-pues veras amatista, en este parque no está permitido pasear en bicicleta.

Lo mire confundido-¿este es el park sky?.

-yo diría más bien el park flowers, es lo único que encuentras aquí. O sea no me quejo, son hermosas pero algunas dicen cosas muy simples.

-¿dicen?, no me digas que tienes algún tipo de trastorno mental o algún súper poder que te haga entender a las flores.-deje mientras me alejaba un poco de él.

\- ajajajaja tal vez si tenga algún tipo de trastorno mental y el leguaje de las flores fue de algún modo un medio de comunicación en la época victoria, se hacían arreglos de flores y eso para expresar lo que sentías.

Lo mire y asentí.

-eres raro.

-lo dice el chico de ojos amatistas.

-te puedo asegurar que soy más normal que tú, al menos yo no le hablo a las flores.

voltee mi cara en un gesto infantil solo para luego mirarle de reojo admirando su perfil, supongo que esto quiere decir que de alguna forma soy gay o algo parecido.

-oh mira.-con su dedo señalo un pequeño arbustillo de lirios malvas.

Me acerque junto a el al arbusto.

-sería muy precipitado si te regalo una flor así. dicen mucho, sus palabras realmente seducen.

-y se puede saber que dicen.-le dedique una de mis más sincera sonrisa, realmente me estaba divirtiendo.

Él se acercó a mi rostro y lo tomo en su mano, sentí su dedo pulgar recorriendo el costado de mi cara. Mi corazón se volvió loco solo por un momento, solo un momento (que sentí que fue casi infinito).

-te dije que tienes un color de ojos realmente extraño.-dijo sin apartar la mirada.

Los dos nos mirábamos muy fijamente, seguramente más de una persona que paso por ahí se sorprendió (aunque siendo sincero no me importa)

-lo hiciste.

Me sonrió y otra vez mis sentidos parecían paralizarse.

-son muy lindos.- las palabras que salieron de su boca, no fueron muy fuertes ni muy bajas, simplemente fueron seductoras.

\- I Fin-

**N**/a: uhiss un nuevo proyecto con el que realmente estoy muy inspirada, serán capítulos cortos pero con mucho amor, tal y como me gustan w, la verdad es que no sé qué hacer con mi vida, solo tengo ideas y las escribo en donde sea tendré que tratar de ser un poco más ordenada.

Aclaraciones.

Las palabras aquí definen todo cada capítulo está relacionado a alguna, en este la palabra fue seducción.

En el lenguaje de las flores el lirio malva dice claramente: tus ojos me enloquecen. Pero no quería que las cosas se vieran más aceleradas de lo que ya están así que xiang no se la obsequio más si se la dedico XD.

El próximo para cuando me sienta inspirada. (ya que se tengo suerte será pronto, ojala) Xiang por lo menos tiene que presentarse XD


	2. palabra sin nombre

**P**alabras.

Cap 02

**P**alabras sin nombre:

El lunes siempre marca el inicio de la semana, yo al igual que todo el mundo no soporto los lunes eso de tomar el transporte público lleno de gente para poder llegar a la escuela la verdad es que no me anima mucho.

Habían pasado una semana desde que Lukas partió a Dinamarca por cosas del trabajo, una semana y dos minutos desde que conocí a ese chico asiático que me hizo recordar mis tiempos de lector romántico y dos días y cincuenticinco minutos que mis padres decidieron irse de vacaciones relajantes a Islandia mi lugar de nacimiento y el de mamá. Mi madre dice que sus agua termales son rejuvenecedoras (no lo dudo hasta a mí me hacen sentirme más joven).

Así que me quede solo en una casa tan grande, la verdad no me molesta no hay ruido y no esta Lukas para pedirme favores estúpidos y joderme la vida. Lo malo es que tendré que cocinar mi comida yo y encargarme de la limpieza.

Después de un desayuno muy poco nutritivo. Salí de mi casa rumbo al metro aunque yo personalmente preferiría trasladarme en mi bici, pero iba tarde y el metro era la mejor opción para llegar temprano.

al salir de la casa me encontré con tino.

-Emil.-saludo alegremente(como siempre).

Le sonreí lo más cordial que pude aún tenía algo de sueño y la verdad quería llegar rápido a la escuela.

-como esta tu hermano.

-partió a Dinamarca hace ya una semanas.

-oh ya.-tino bajo la mirada avergonzado, seguro que pensó que había tocado un tema sensible.

-no pasa nada-suspire.-estará bien,… o eso espero.-lo último lo dije sutilmente para que tino no oyera y funciono.

-oye podrías hacerme un favor, hable con tu madre pero ella me dijo que se le olvido contactarte. Es para ver si puedes pasar a buscar a Peter y Víktor al colegio.

\- si mamá dijo no puedo oponerme ¿Dónde estudian?

-en el colegio privado del norte.

-en serio en eh oído que tan solo la inscripción cuesta la mitad de tu vida.

-Berwald gana bien y podemos darnos algunos lujos.

Claro, si la economía de esta pareja sigue subiendo (no es por mal) pero voy a pensar que están metidos en algo que no es legal.

-bueno iré por ellos a las once cuando salga de clases.

-genial enserio Emil te debo una, mándale mis saludos a Lukas, adiós.

-hasta luego.

El resto de dia transcurrió normal, clases, compañeros gritando, el almuerzo (que tuve que comparar por que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo en la mañana) y la hora de la salida.

A veces siento que mi vida es muy monótona y eso me aburre, podría considerar salir más con mis amigos, pero dios cuales amigos, en estos momentos solo quiero pensar en pasar los exámenes.

-hey Emil que te parece si vienes a estudiar a mi casa.

-no Lily esta vez no puedo, tengo que ir a buscar a los niños de tino, será para la próxima.

-ooh.- vi como Lily bajaba la mirada no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-lo siento mucho Lily.

-no tranquilo así tendré tiempo para pasarlo con mi nueva amiga.

-una nueva amiga eso es genial, no me dejaras votado después de esto verdad.

-tranquilo Emil tu siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón.

-eso espero si no me quedare solo.

-te da miedo quedarte solo.

-me asusta perder una buena amiga.

-Emil eres adorable.

-Yo no lo creo así.

Aparte mi mirada y observe el cielo despejado, ahí un hermoso pajarito paso cantando una melodí y anónima, seguramente la escucho de sus familiares o quizás ya se la sabia sin habérsela aprendido.

Por un momento estuve perdido en mis pensamiento, para cuando me di cuenta Lily ya no estaba y se me estaba haciendo algo tarde para buscar a los chicos.

seguí mi camino hacia el colegio de los hijos de Tino por las calles llenas de gente sin nombre.

Nunca me queje de la soledad, nunca tuve mucho amigos y siempre preferí jugar solo. Por eso nunca entendí por qué mi yo de la infancia siempre estuvo a la espera de un alguien especial que volviera su vida una aventura, un caballero de brillante armadura sin rostro y anonimo que era iluminado por el sol como si de un ángel se tratara.

Cuando llegue a la puerta del colegio me sentí leve mente intimidado por el tamaño de ese lugar, tome aire y llame a tino por que el portero no me dejaba pasar.

Después de un lucha sin puños ni groserías con el portero, cedió a dejarme entrar a buscar al par de niños que seguro tenían un buen tiempo de a ver salido.

Al ser mi primera vez (o eso quise tomar como excusa) no pude evitar perderme de la manera más tonta.

Camine tanto que me dolieron los pies simplemente para llegar a mismo poste, llegado a ese punto me dieron ganas de llorar. Así que decidí salir al patio, si no podía llegar desde adentro tal vez todo fuera más fácil desde afuera.

Me equivoque.

Cansado, triste y con una sensación de culpabilidad por abandonar a dos niños inocentes, camine hasta un árbol grande y para mi sorpresa ya estaba ocupado.

No lo reconocí con los lentes, pero cuando vi su cabellera castaña, sus manos largas y delicadas, su piel ligeramente bronceada, mi cuerpo no tuvo más opción que paralizarse.

Levanto su vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, se quitó los lentes y sonrió.

-parece que me extrañaste tanto que viniste a buscarme a donde estudio.

-no te creas tanto.

-ajajaja.-su risa era tan hermosa que me había levantado el ánimo.

-no sabía que usabas lentes..-me senté a su lado a acompañarlo un rato y de paso recuperar fuerza para seguir buscando a los chicos.

-solo los uso cuando paso mucho tiempo en la portátil, se me cansa la vista y me terminan doliendo los ojos.

vi como se quito los lente y hizo su cabello hacia atrás, nunca antes en mi vida me había parecido tan sensual una simple acción como esa. tanto así que mis manos comenzaron sudar un poco.

-ya veo.- hubo un silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido de las teclas, cuando el sonido seso voltee a verlo, pero al parecer el se me había adelantado y me encontré con su mirada ámbar mirándome detalladamente, era como si estuviera examinándome lentamente.

-tengo algo raro.

se quedó callado y suspiro.

-que haces aquí.

Me sonroje avergonzado, no podía decirle que me había perdido al buscar a unos niños y que este momento los había dejado olvidados por andar pensando en…. Otras cosas.

-yo…

-obviamente no es por mi verdad a quien buscas.

-esteee yo.

-te perdiste.-diablos era muy listo.

-si.

-ajajajajajaja.-eso ya no era un risa linda era una estruendosa y vergonzosa carcajada, muestra de que se estaba burlando de mi en mi cara (que maldito).

Trate de ocultar mi vergüenza con tapando mi rostro con mis manos

-no te rías es vergonzoso.

-ya te dejo en paz jajaja, es que... Dios no hagas eso te vez jodidamente adorable, no me provoques así amatista.

-es Emil! y provocar que.

-prefiero no romper esa hermosa inocencia, pero digamos que si sigues actuando como presa fácil no tendré ningún pudor y actuare como un depredador muy hambriento.

Me quede callado más porque no entendía que por que realmente no quisiera contestarle.

-bien Emi bonito te ayudare a buscar a quien buscas.- se levantó y guardo su portátil en su bolso, extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme yo la tome todavía rojo por el comentario pasado.

Sentí sus manos en mis mejillas después de haberme ayudado a levantarme.

-no hagas eso te vez muy provocativo.

-podridas dejar de decir eso tu ah… tu nombre.

-Xiang, Wang Xiang, nacionalidad china, nativo de Hong Kong un gusto Emi.

-Emil!, Emil steilsson de Islandia.

-es un placer, ahora ¿a quien buscamos?.

-a los hijos de un amigo, están en primaria.

-pues bien andando.-asentí aun un poco avergonzado.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Xiang me parecía un ser tan extraño y ajeno a mi persona, es como si fuera un ser de otro mundo. no sabía bien si lo que recién estaba sintiendo por Xiang, no sabia si era plena curiosidad o un sentimiento más fuerte, sinceramente no sabía que nombre darle a este sentimiento tan raro.

* * *

**N**/a: weee se supone que debo estar estudiando y haciendo un trabajo para biología pero, no puede evitar escribir el cap *w*, amo a estos dos, quiero escribirles una relación bonita un amor desde sus comienzo algo dulce quien me apoya (owo)9 POR UN MUNDO CON MAS HONGICE! por cierto soy un asco inventando nombres de colegio :/

Reviews?...


	3. palabras confusas

**P**alabras

capitulo III

**P**alabras confusas.

* * *

Para: mi adorable hermanito.

Asunto: …

Necesito hablar contigo llámame.

Enviado a las 11:30 am

* * *

Para: mi adorable hermanito

Asunto: responde.

Maldición Emil si necesito es hablar contigo es porque enserio lo necesito, da igual no respondas, tomare el primer avión de regreso, ya hablaremos cuando este en casa.

Enviado a las 8:56 pm

* * *

Volví a releer el mensaje no estaba seguro de algunas cosas pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de que se avecinaba un desastre, leí la última línea y mire la hora en la que fue enviado. Lo único que paso por mi mente al ver la hora fue, que es difícil responder a tu hermano cuando le estas comiendo la boca a un chico al que realmente acabas de conocer hace solo unas semanas, jamás pensé que fuera alguien tan apresurado en ese tipo de cosas. Dos palabras.

Caos total

Ok a raíz de toda esta confusión y todo lo que han pasado en tan solo unos pocos días ya me está dando un leve dolor de cabeza. La verdad es que lo que paso con Xiang no me lo esperaba, quizás fue curiosidad, el llevarse por el momento o el mero hecho de la adolescencia y esa cuestión de hormonas de la que tanto hablan los programas educativos.

Para poder aclarar mis ideas y pensar bien lo que paso, tendría que ubicarme justo después de buscar a los hijos de tino cuando conversaba con Xiang de ningún tema en específico y me convenció de salir un rato a perder el tiempo por las calles de la ciudad (claro primero dejamos a los niños en la puerta de su casa con su padre/madre).

Mi excusa para pasar un rato con él fue hacerme creer a mí mismo que no iba a hacer nada en casa (igual nadie me esperaba así que no era del todo falso). creo que aunque hubieran muchas cosas que hacer igual no hubiera ido a cumplir mi deber, por alguna razón Xiang en ese momento se impuso en mi mente haciendo me creer que no había otra opción que irme con él. Ese chico de ojos rasgados y un corte de pelo muy al estilo soy cool y lo sabes, de alguna manera había capturado toda mi atención y se negaba a devolvérmela.

Creo que lo que menos pasaba por mi mente era revisar el celular y ver quien me había escrito, la verdad ni recordaba que tenía una de esas cosas, lo se soy un mal hermano.

Mi mente estaba enfocada en Xiang, en sus labios, en las palabras que soltaba cuando hablaba conmigo, en sus forma de torcer la boca cuando recordaba algo de mal gusto, yo por extraño que parezca reconocía a esos gestos, es como si Xiang no fuera un extraño, era como si yo lo reconociera de algún lado, quizás un recuerdo rescatado de mis sueños más locos y cursis.

Xiang se impuso en mi vida dispuesto a convertirse en alguien importante, como esos héroes que nacen para que sus nombres queden marcados por siempre en los libros de historia. Era algo así, mágico, sutil, simplemente inefable.

Camino a mi casa me tomo la mano, era un gesto muy acelerado, así que lo mire con desaprobación pero en ningún momento me negué al contacto.

-has estado muy callado.

En el momento que recuerdo había terminado el día ya casi faltando solo un poco para las nueve de la noche. Habíamos llegado a mi casa, el cielo estaba estrellado y la luna estaba llena, una noche hermosa.

Me quede mirando el rostro de Xiang mientras buscaba que invento ingenioso podría soltar para esa pregunta.

-ya es muy tarde.

Y un aplauso para mi quería golpearme contra el marco de la puerta.

-si como que ya van hacer las nueve, pasamos todo el día afuera, mi mamá va a matarme y.

-me divertí mucho.-

No lo deje terminar no quería que el muy tonto arruinara el momento.

-mi madre me dejara sin cena, pero valió la pena…

Me miro lo mire hasta que yo simplemente decidí salir detrás de la puerta para estar un poco más cerca de él.

-debería agradecerte de alguna forma, ¿quieres un abrazo?

Extendí mis brazos mientras me acercaba a él y rodee su cuerpo, jamás me había sentido tan nerviosos y a la vez con tanta… ¿adrenalina? Bueno por así decirlo, dentro de poco mis piernas temblaría.

-tienes unos ojos muy lindos.-atino a decirme, mientras yo trataba de calmarme el corazón tragando saliva, de manera tan cautelosa para que no se diera cuenta de mi nerviosismo.

-¿estas coqueteando conmigo?

-la pregunta es ¿lo estás haciendo tú? Eso de saltar a los brazos de un desconocido, podría violarte o algo peor.

Mientras lo abrazaba trague saliva debía estar loco, llevaba conociendo demasiado poco, tanto que parecía estúpido, como una historia mal hecha y con muchos huecos entre versos y trama.

-supongo que se puede ver de esa manera.

-eso es un si.-demonios como es que estaba tan freso y sonriendo tan tranquilamente.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue sus tibios en los mío, fue un suave toque, nada fuera de este mundo, bueno así se vio paro se sintió totalmente lo opuesto, dicen que los besos que hacen que se te erice toda la piel son los que indica quien es el amor de tu vida o talvez simplemente estoy muy desesperado por algo de compañía romántica, el hecho fue que le correspondí de la mejor manera.

A tal punto que termine jugando a los jaloneos con su camisa, su mano que viajaba por mi nuca, las respiraciones agitadas, lo arranques de furia y lujuria de su lengua dentro de mi boca y yo que no me hacía de rogar.

Para cuando todo el juego de _"té toco me tocas pero hasta ahí"_ termino. Ya tenía los labios hinchados y rojos y el, él tenía una pequeña marca en el labio inferior (lo que me pareció algo divertido).

-te veo mañana.

-seguro.

Y entre a casa como una niña tonta a la que acaban de dar su primer beso, tocando mis labios y suspirando estúpidamente, subí corriendo a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama.

Y una vez acostado y después de a haber gritado unos cuantos minutos en la almohada decidí que era hora de acordarme de la existencia del teléfono móvil, bueno en realidad fue por un motivo maas...

-mierda olvide quitarle el número.- (por esto.)

Y tachan mensajes sorpresas, encontrándonos donde nos encontramos.

Y ahora qué hago se supone que Lukas duraría en Dinamarca más o menos 4 semanas o algo así me dijo, algo paso ahí y tuvo que ver con Mathias (quien si no)

Puedo intuir algunas cosas, pero nada es seguro lo mejor será contactar a Lukas, aunque en estos momentos debe de venir en avión y ahora qué hago, lo más sensato sería disculparme con Lukas por no atenderlo más temprano, soy un mal hermano, pero el a veces es muy molesto.

* * *

Para. Lukas (alias molesto)

Asunto: sorry

Perdón estuve ocupado en todo el día, cosas de el colegio ya sabes. Historial de notas perfecto, reputación que cuidar.

Enviado a las 9:15 pm

* * *

Una mentira piadosa no hacía daño a nadie, ¿verdad? Además él no tiene por qué enterarse de la existencia de xiang.

**N**/a: quiero aclarar que los capítulos de esta historia son sumamente cortos porque son como jugos de palabras o así los veo yo, de igual forma me esforzare para hacerlos un poquito largo, pero eso variara depende del momento y eso.

Me disculpo por la ausencia, papeleo para entra a la uni D:


	4. palabras sinceras

Demasiadas responsabilidades bla bla bla, excusas bla bla(?), en fin vengo a publicar el siguiente cap de mi pequeño fic disfruten.

**P**alabras

**P**alabras sinceras.

Lukas estaba sentado en mi cama con la mirada perdida, quería hablarle, peguntarle que demonios paso en Dinamarca, pero sería mejor dejar que hablara cuando se sintiera listo.

-y cómo va la escuela.-por fin logro abrir la boca, le mire, aunque él no me estuviera mirando y presentí que las cosas habían sido muy fuertes para él.

-van bien, supongo.-dije agachando la mirada.-pero no viniste directamente de Dinamarca días antes de lo acordado para hablar de mi vida académica. Lukas eres mi hermano, puedes decirme todo lo que sucede, nunca te voy a juzgar.- le tome la mano y el volvió a verme lentamente.

Note un par de ojeras y su mirada cansada.

-no dormiste bien.-negó con la cabeza, fue una pregunta estúpida era muy obvio.

-me acosté con Mathias.-no me sorprendí, en el fondo sabía que algo así pasaría.

Me sentía extrañamente aliviado de que no hubiera sido algo peor.

Sin duda Lukas terminaría entregándose a Mathias, cuando estaban juntos siempre se sentía un aire magnético entre ellos, es como si sus cuerpos se atrajeran a pesar de Lukas ser muy pudoroso, no podía resistirse a los músculos de Mathias y el mismo no podía negarlo.

Me pregunto si así mismo me sentía yo cuando bese a Xiang, atraído por su cuerpo como si él fuera un imán para mí.

-Emil, no me vas a decir nada.- Lukas me miro como si estuviera esperando un regaño de mi parte.

-yo no tengo nada que decirte, a menos que no te gustara estar con Mathias.

-ese es el problema.-alzo un poco la voz, no llegando a ser un grito pero si sonó bastante desesperado.

-así que no te gusto y es un problema.-pregunte confundido.

-Emil el problema fue que sí, el plan era hacerle la vida mierda por dejarme e irse con una fulana que se tiñe.

-tú fuiste quien lo dejo.

-el problema es que ahora no puedo sacarme de la mente ese momento, quizás fue por el tiempo que pase sin tener ese tipo de contacto con otras personas, pero aun lo siento en la piel Emil ese es el problema.

-él debe estar igual, a veces no entiendo ni por qué están separados.

-le hablare a Tino, no me mal entiendas Emil pero a veces es mejor pedir consejo a alguien más experimentado.-

bufe, no soy un niño.

**Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo.**

Revise mi teléfono y al parecer era Xiang que me había escrito, su mensaje estaba lleno de caritas de pandas y decía claramente que quería verme en el parque a las siete.

Mire el reloj y eres más de la seis y cincuenta.

-perfecto habla con tino, mientras iré a tomar aire, vuelvo en unos minutos.-grite desde mi cuarto para que Lukas escuchara.

No vivía lejos del parque y estaba vestido, a pesar de todos los pros aún tenía miedo de llegar tarde, me apresure a ponerme los zapatos, tome mi abrigo y Salí corriendo de mi habitación, baje las escaleras con sumo cuidado, Lukas estaba en el teléfono hablando con Tino y justo cuando logre llegar a la puerta.

-a dónde vas a esta hora.

-apenas son las seis.

-ya van hacer las siete.

-iré a encontrarme con Lily.

-mientes, acabas de decir que solo saldrías a tomar aire.-la mirada fria de Lukas me ataco, ni con el corazón roto podía dejarme en paz, bueno mientras eso le hiciera sentirse mejor.

-mira llamare a Lily y te la pasare para que veas que es cierto.-Lily era inteligente, seguro que si le daba señales ella entendería y me ayudaría a escabullirme de Lukas.

-no es necesario, saldré un rato con Tino, pero cuando llegue te quiero ver dormido en tu cama.

-echo.

-dime que me quieres mucho.

-lo que sea.-me tache la cara desesperado Lukas es tan molesto.-te quiero.

-mucho.

-mucho.-_te odio_-pensé

-puedes irte.

Salí de la casa echando humo.

X

Al llegar al parque ya eran las siete y diez, Xiang estaba parado al lado de las flores donde nos encontramos por primera vez.

Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y cuando me vio no sonrió como solía hacerlo si no que se acercó a mí con su habitual cara de actor oriental.

-hola.-le dije un tanto nervioso, seguramente estaba enojado por mi retraso.

-llagas tarde.-no sabía si era un reproche o intentaba sacar algún tema de conversación, no sonaba molesto, más bien sonaba como cuando algún desconocido te saluda en la calle… era extraño.

Le hice caso a mi instinto así que me excuse y pedí disculpas, la explique lo de Lukas y su enfermizo amor fraternal que casi rayaba la locura.

Y después de mi discurso sobre mis problemas familiares, me quede mirado a Xiang esperando alguna reacción de su parte, Xiang solo rio.

-ajajaja, lo siento, es que es muy divertido, el hecho de que tu hermano te controle de esa forma es como si fueras una niña.

-te divierte mi sufrimiento.

-por eso dije que lo sentía.-me regalo esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba, esa sonrisa de lado que lo hacía lucir tan apuesto y seguro de sí mismo.

-Emil te llame aquí para hablar seriamente.

Me quede callado un momento y luego asentí algo desconfiado.

-tranquilízate no es nada grave o ilegal, es sobre nosotros.

-¿nosotros?

-Emil que somos exactamente.

Me quede pensando un buen rato con la mirada de Xiang sobre mí, esperando alguna respuesta que le convenciera.

-¿amigos?.- dije eso con una sensación de mentira en mi boca.

-me besaste.-respondió con un tono pícaro y tuve la sensación de que volvía a burlarse de mí.

-los amigos se besan.-me defendí.

-en los labios.-me venció.

-conocidos.

-no sabes nada de mi.-dijo eso aun sonriendo (estaba divirtiendo con mis reacciones de seguro).

Xiang estaba jugando conmigo, mis palabras en realidad ni le importaban, el solo estaba buscando que dijera lo que él quería, y sabía que éramos, en realidad solo me guiaba para que yo pudiera dar con la respuesta que él ya sabía.

-somos extraños.-dije en un susurro, me estaba respondiendo a mí mismo.

-somos algo más que simples extraños Emi, no somos dos simple individuos, yo tengo todo planeado, estamos destinados a enredarnos juntos.

-y eso que significa.

-nunca me acerque a ti con la intención de ser tu amigo y al parecer tu tampoco, me lo dejaste claro ayer.-me sonroje cuando dijo eso, porque tenía que recordar ese tipo de cosas.- dentro de poco tu pasaras de ser un extraño más y serás el ser más importante de mi vida y yo el de la tuya, así lo queremos ¿no?.

-¿amantes?.

-pero de aquellos que solo te encuentras una única vez en la vida.

Si tuviera que decir algo que pienso con sinceridad sobre Xiang y yo, diría que me gusta y yo gusto de el, ¿Amor? Quizás, pero es una palabra muy fuerte para tan solo dos semanas, por un momento seguiré jugando con Xiang a los extraños que se ven y se besan, hasta que los dos caigamos por completo a una telaraña de pasión, cubierta por palabras cursis y roces indebidos en lugares a oscuras.

* * *

N/a:haa en serio me tarde mucho, apenas arreglaron mi internet comenze a publicar, en serio quería subir la continuación, las entiendo si ya no lo siguen leyendo aun así seguiré publicándolo por que en serio me gusta :).


End file.
